Kingdom Hearts: Awakened
by CloudSkipper
Summary: Sena has always lived a happy life with her brother, Exeo. Trouble arises for her though when the heartless that have always obeyed her turn, and start to attack her world, Adytum. She loses her brothers hand and has to run for the edge of the world, Keyblade in hand, she leaves her home behind and winds up in the Destiny Islands surrounded by strangers. (I suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter I - The Destiny Islands

**So like I said up there, I'm not great at summaries. The best way to learn what the story is about is by reading it. This is my first KH Fanfic so review n'stuff! Thankies for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The Destiny Islands**

"Exeo! Exeo, where are you!?" Tears sting my eyes as my brother is swept from my hand and lost in the struggling crowd. The Heartless that have always listened to me and stayed from this world have suddenly grown vicious and are attacking. A little girl in front of me falls and her heart is sucked out of her.

"No! No, my baby!" An older lady bends down, the pain echoes in her voice as who I assume to be her husband, picks her up and carries her away from their daughters still body.

I summon the Keyblade and slash it through the heart thief. The Heartless deteriorates and a heart floats out into the sky, "Be free." I whisper, for a brief second I stand still. Time is running out, our world is falling apart.

"Sena!" My brother's voice rings out.

"Exeo! Exeo, I'm coming! Don't move!" I run in the direction his voice was coming from, when I get there I find nothing. Nothing but a sheer drop off the world, "No. No, where are you?" I feel tears slide down my cheeks, "I'll find you. Until I do, be safe. Be strong." I say to the air. Heartless crowd around me, my sadness turns to anger towards the creatures that took my family away. I attack them with a rage, sending tons into nothingness.

I summon my armor, and throw my Keyblade into the air like my Master once taught me. I jump and land on a sort of hovercraft. I lift into the air and watch as the last remaining citizens of Adytum fall like the little girl. Some guardian I turned out to be, "Goodbye." I wave to the crumbling land and soar off to somewhere new.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ugh... Ow." I rub my arm and blink my eyes open, "Where am I?" I sit up and brush a hand through my long, silver hair. Grains of sand fall to the ground. Water laps against my heels and my green eyes hurt from the sunlight.

"The Destiny Islands." A male voice says.

"Huh?" I whip my head around, "Who are you?" The voice belongs to a guy who appears not much older than me. His hair is a silvery blue and his eyes are like the vast sky.

"Riku." He offers a hand.

I take it, "Sena." He pulls me to my feet.

"Dark clouds were brewing in the sky last night, next thing I know, you're spiraling down into the water. This must be yours," Riku holds out my white Keyblade, "I found it floating next to you in the water."

I snatch it back, "Yes. It's mine." This conversation is over.

"Relax. I have one too." Next thing I know, a different looking Keyblade is resting in his hand. It is mostly dark blue and red, has a light blue wing at the end, and an eye shape lying just underneath the blue and white handle.

"So you do."

"Come on, we can talk inside." He walks down the beach to a little cabin. Riku opens the door and motions for me to go in first. Tentatively, I step inside the warm cabin. The building is empty apart from a burgundy haired girl reading a book at a table, and a boy sleeping in a big armchair in the corner of the room. Riku walks over to the table and sits down, "Sora! Get up!"

"Huh! What?" The sleeping guy jumps up, his blue eyes still heavy but his posture alert. He spots me and smiles, "Oh hey, what brings you here?"

"Umm..."

"Sora. Come sit down." Sora sits in one of the wooden chairs, it takes me a minute to realize that Riku intended for me to sit down as well. I perch on the edge of a chair. The burgundy haired girl puts her book down and introduces herself.

"I'm Kairi. You?"

"Sena."

"So what _did_ bring you here? We rarely get visitors."

"Heartless."

"WHAT!?"

I jump back in my chair, all three of them had screamed at the same time, "Heartless." I whisper, "They attacked my home world. I got out and landed, well, crashed here."

Riku leans back in his chair and sighs, "Well I guess our Keyblades have something to do other than collect dust now..."

"Yup." Sora agrees.

"Do you think that this is just a random attack?" Kairi asks in a hushed voice.

"I suppose we should consort with Master Yen Sid. He might have some answers." Riku says.

"I'll go." Sora replies.

"Sena, would you go with him?" Kairi asks, "You might be able to tell Master Yen Sid something useful. Please?"

I sigh, "Fine, but I really need to find someone. So, if it's alright, could we get going?"

"Sure thing." Sora stands up and stretches, "Come on."

I walk to the door with Sora and stop when Kairi catches his arm, "Be careful." She kisses his nose and pushes him on his way.

"Always am, Kai." He grins and walks out with me to the beach.


	2. Chapter II - The Union of Arbitrium

**Chapter II**

**The Union of Arbitrium**

"Many years ago, there was a fearless, powerful union. The Union of Arbitrium, or, the Union of Control." Master Yen Sid begins his tale, "The leader of this union was a man who went by the name of Corvus. Corvus was one of the first Keyblade Masters. Now, Corvus had dark, dark intentions to benefit the union. He saw fit to take a hold on darkness itself and abuse the power of it. Corvus could control the Heartless, make them do what he wanted them to. He led armies of heartless into towns, the weak lost their hearts, the strong were roped into the union."

"What did this union want to achieve?" Sora swallows.

"They were power-thirsty. They wanted strict rule of the worlds. They wanted to be the supreme rulers of everything, Corvus decided he wanted to rule the rulers. He got power through the Keyblade and his control of the Heartless, yet, he demanded more. He found something, a book perhaps, that mentioned the power of Kingdom Hearts. This is the power he dreamed of."

"But he never got it." I say.

"What? Sena have you heard this?"

"Oh, um no. It just seems pretty obvious doesn't it." My laugh awkwardly bounces off the walls into my mouth, "I mean we wouldn't be here if he did."

"I suppose..." Sora frowns, Master Yen Sid waves his hands to regain our attention.

"Sena, you are correct. Corvus never achieved Kingdom Hearts thanks to a certain hero."

"Who?" Sora inquires.

"Someone very gifted..." He gaze bores into my eyes and I look away, no need to relive the past, "Anyways, Corvus is the one who started the first Keyblade war. When he fell, the union crumbled with him."

Sora rocks back and forth on his heels before bursting out, "What does this have to do with the _current_ Heartless attacks?"

"Patience. Corvus was too strong to be completely obliterated, his heart had to be sealed away from reach. So the hero of the tale locked his heart in a jar, and put it under the war grounds. I fear, that with the recent fighting there, a vibration in the ground knocked the seal off and that his heart escaped. If this is true, we need to prepare, this will be a tougher fight than Xehanort. Whilst Xehanort craved answers, this man is bent on control. He is a master of not only the Keyblade, but possession as well. It is more important than ever that you keep your heart from trailing too far into the darkness... Into his reach."

I squeeze my eyes shut, all that work, all that work for nothing... "Sena are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sora's eyes look at me with concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scary thought." I flash a weak smile.

"Okay..."

"SIR! Hollow Bastion is under attack!" A squeaky voice interrupts the silence and the wooden door is swung open.

Sora's eyes widen slightly, "Thank you for the information, Master! But I've got to go help!"

"Be vigilant, Sora."

"I will!" He rushes from the room.

"Hey! Wait!" I bound after him, the door shuts behind me and the quickly talking voice becomes hushed. I get outside and Sora is already dressed in his armor. I summon my sleek white armor and hop on my hover board. Sora sits on a bike of sorts. We soar into the dark sky and fly to the distant Hollow Bastion. I hop down and call for my Keyblade, it materializes in my hand and I am immediately rushed by a swarm of Heartless.

_Swing._

_Slash._

Heartless after Heartless disintegrate and more keep taking their place. Sora and I are back to back fending them off, the numbers keep growing though. A flash of blonde and silver jumps across my sight, the blonde stills and the silver is a large sword taking out Heartless.

The blonde one isn't the only helper, a person leaps across the Heartless throwing ninja stars and picking them off. Another swordsman strikes down plenty himself, I'm pretty sure a girl is just punching them to death. My energy is depleting, my skin gets a green glow around it, healing? Who's healing? Then I see her, a girl observing the battle from the rooftop, saving our asses with potions and cure.

Without realizing, I wipe out the last Heartless and only the six people on the ground and the one girl on the roof remain.

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you know what's causing the Heartless to attack?" Pipes up boxer.

"Master Yen Sid believes that someone insanely power-thirsty has broken free of his prison." Sora explains, his tone worried.

"Don't worry about us, Sora. You go seal this guy up again before he does something worse." Blondie says.

Sora nods and smiles, "Nice to see you guys again!" And he walks out of the room in a fast walk, I'm ten feet ahead of him, "Sena wait up. We should go together for safety."

"What do you mean, Sora? I have to find my brother."

"I know, Sena. But, where will he be if this guy wreaks the worlds?" I lower my head into my hands.

"I can't leave him!"

"If he's anywhere near as strong as you, he'll be fine." If he's anywhere near as strong as me, he'll be dead, "Please come, at least until Donald and Goofy arrive to help."

"Fine. Where are we even going?"

"The Keyblade Graveyard. We have to check the seal."


	3. Chapter III - Message

**Chapter III**

**Message**

Sora shivers despite the warm air, "This place just screams stay away..." He says.

"Can't disagree there." I march ahead of him towards one on the large cliffs, a boulder sits at the foot of it, "We need to break this. The staircase to the chamber is underneath."

"How do you-"

"Yen Sid told me."

"Oh, okay." We take a hold of our Keyblades and strike the surface of the rock. A small crack appears on its face and it grows until more cracks form around it. The boulder eventually crumbles revealing a set of stone staircases. I step into the dark underground chamber, hopefully memory will prevent me from tripping. I reach the bottom and cast Fira. The light hits the wall and brightens the room long enough for me to see where a torch is. I cast Fira once again, this time catching the torch, and the room bursts into light.

It's a circular room with four torches. The ground is stone and there is a little fountain in the middle. A pedestal rests on the opposite side to us, above it is a picture; a carving of a moon reflecting light onto the shadows. Between the picture and the pedestal is a sentence.

"When darkness awakens from its slumber, the moon will rise again." Sora quotes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows..." I look away from the carving and to the ground, it is covered with shards of broken glass.

"They locked him in a glass jar? Why glass? It's so fragile."

I glare at him, "Maybe it's all _they_ had."

He cocks his head to the right, "Maybe."

"Whatever, we know he's back. That's what we came here for, come on let's go." I stomp u the stairs leaving Sora to catch up. I get to the top of the staircase and here crashing beneath me.

"I'm okay! Just tripped on the stairs! Might've broke my little toe!" I roll my eyes and look into the night sky, a flickering light jumps around until what appears to be a shooting star lands here. I break into a run and get to the crash site to find a duck and a dog.

"Hello there, Ma'am. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I threateningly point the Keyblade at them, minions of Corvus won't get away.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora jumps into the small crater made by the two and lands on the two strangers. I lower the Keyblade slightly. Are _these _really the ones Sora said would help him? Really?

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaim. The three hop out and stand near me, "It's nice to see you again, Sora. Gawrsh, it's been at least a year now."

"Longer."

"Oh yeah, here." He pulls out a scroll and hands it to Sora, "It's from the King."

Sora opens the letter and reads aloud, "Sora, I have terrible news to pass onto you. An hour or so after you left, the Heartless invaded Master Yen Sid's tower. I tried to keep them down but I failed. They got up to the Masters room and tore it apart. I ran upstairs to protect him better, by the time I arrived, his heart was long gone." Sora silently stares at the note, on the bottom there are two dark spots.

"I can't believe it..." Sora whispers, "We have to get this guy before he takes anyone else away."

"Mhm..." I quietly agree.

"I have to tell Riku and Kairi." Sora says.

"Of course..."

oOoOoOoOo

The Destiny Islands are gorgeous. Sparkling sand, aqua seas, palm trees, color shells lining the beach. Sora walks straight to the cabin where Riku and Kairi are playing cards.

"Got a nine?" Riku asks, his tone dead bored.

"Go fish." Kairi matches his voice.

"Hey!" Sora shouts, breaking the two out of their bored state.

"Oh, Sora you're back!" Kairi stands up and walks over to him.

"Not for long, Kai. There are bad things brewing out there."

"How bad?"

"Terrible... Swarms of Heartless invade worlds, they took over Master Yen Sid's tower, he's gone."

Kairi's bottom lip trembles, "What do you mean?"

"The Heartless got him. He's dead."

"But he can come back, we just have to get him back his heart!"

"No, he's gone, forever."

"Gone like the wind." I say under my breath.

"We have to protect the worlds, I'll go North."

"West." Riku calls.

"East." Kairi takes.

"That leaves me South." I tell myself.

"Sena, what does your brother look like?"

"He's tall, blonde hair, green eyes, scar on bottom lip."

"We'll keep an eye out for him. Goofy, will you go with Sena?" Sora asks.

"Of course, c'mon, Sena! Let's get goin'!" He walks from the room.

"Just a minute." I look around at Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "Be careful, he's much stronger that you think." I follow Goofy's footsteps to the beach and see a shell. It's gorgeous, a spiral runs down the middle, the light reflects off it making it shine, and inside is a spot big enough to keep something small, safe.

I pocket it and run after Goofy, little do I know that the one I'm searching for, is looking right at me.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay so I'm sorry that the chapters have been kinda short, but I don't want to push stuff into a chapter that I'd rather have in another. Do you get what I'm saying? Whatever, sometimes short chapters are nice :D**


	4. Chapter IV - The Winter Forest

**Chapter IV**

**The Winter Forest**

"What is this place?" I stare around at the snowy forested area.

"Gawrsh, I don't know." I look over to Goofy... Or I look down at him.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Goofy is a little brown rabbit.

He wrinkles his nose, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"What do you mean?" He sighs and bounces over to a nearby icy pond, curious I follow. Walking feels strange, more like a little trot than a walk. I look down and jump back.

"What. The. Hell?" I have a little bushy tail, silver fur, small hooves, and rotating ears, I've become a silver doe. My eyes are bigger and greener than usual, my nose twitches, my senses are sharpened. Maybe being a deer won't be a bad thing.

"Sena!" I look up from my reflection and do a little hop. Heartless everywhere. Now, how do I use the Keyblade? I try to summon it to my hand and fail. Duh, I don't have a hand. The only thing can think of is my teeth. Metal chinks against my white teeth as the Keyblade materializes in my mouth. Goofy head butts and I swipe at as many Heartless as possible. The number of enemies drop until the final one disintegrates into the sky.

Breathing heavily, I dismiss the Keyblade and look at Goofy, the poor guy is lying on his back panting like a dog. My teeth hurt and my jaw aches, this whole holding the Keyblade in my mouth thing is going to take some getting used to, "Come on Goofy, get up." He struggles to his large feet and hops towards me. I walk through the snow covered pine trees and approach a vast meadow. A small deer and his Mother are digging through the snow and eating the grass.

The Mother looks up, her head alert, she spots us and flicks her ears. That's when the gun shot rings. The deer leap through the air away from the shooter and into the forest. I run into the field, practically tripping over my own four legs, and see the gunman to be a Heartless.

He practically looks human, apart from the large Heartless symbol on his chest. He has steel eyes and a gun built into his hand, the Heartless wears a camouflage jacket and large brown boots, he is surrounded by shadow Heartless, "You take out the small ones, I'll deal with him!" I shout galloping into the battlefield, Keyblade in mouth.

The gunner fires a wide array of bullets at me which I either deflect with my Keyblade or swerve to avoid. I reach to Heartless and rip my Keyblade across his front. He swings out with his gun hand and knocks me to the cold ground. My eyes widen as his gun goes up his arm and is replaced with a large spinning knife. His knife clashes against my Keyblade which I use to parry his attack. The Heartless is forced back and I jump to my feet dragging my Keyblade over, and over his body.

He seems to be getting tired, now's my chance. I leap into the air and dive back down above him bringing the Keyblade crashing down onto his skull. With last effort, the Heartless lashes out with his knife and cuts me across the cheek and lip. In a few seconds later, the Heartless is nowhere to be seen. Goofy bounces up next to me, his hop is slightly off balance. The smaller Heartless are also gone, "Good job." I praise him.

"Thank ya, Ma'am."

"Don't call me that. It's Sena or nothing."

"Urr, right... Sena." I nod and bound into the forest trying to find the deer.

oOoOoOoOo

"MOTHER!" I hear a little boys voice call, "Mother where are you?!" I see a little figure running around blindly in the now heavily falling snow, "Mother!" He shouts again and again. Eventually his rapid pace slows to a walk, he breathes in sharply and I look closer to see another deer. Not his Mother though, a male deer.

"Your Mother can't be with you anymore..." The boys head and ears droop, his eyes double the size and are glistening. I turn away from the scene, there's nothing for me to do. Goofy stays a little longer and it's a good thing he does because within three seconds-

"Heartless! Sena c'mon!" I spin on my heels and race ahead of Goofy, the two deer are standing still. I wipe out a Heartless leaning close to the kid, and turn around to see the male deer defeating three at a time with his sharp antlers. Goofy's bunny shape is overwhelmed by the Heartless, I jump to save him, yet he is already helped by the deer.

"There are too many! Fall back!" I shout, I pick Goofy up by his neck fur in my teeth and run off into the trees, the quickly falling steps behind me tell me that the others are following.

"This way!" The males deep voice rings out loudly into the night. I turn my head and see him running another way, way into thickly covered forest. He bounds into a shelter of sorts and I charge in after.

oOoOoOoOo

"I am the Great Prince of the Forest."

"Oh," I bow onto my front legs, "What an honor. My name is Sena."

"You are not from around here..."

"No, I migrated from the north to these parts."

He nods and looks over to the now sleeping baby deer, "He is Bambi, my son."

"Is his Mother really..."

"Yes. But will find him another doe to take care of him."

"Can't you just..."

"No. The doe's look after the kids, I must watch over the herd."

"Of course." I nod and walk to the edge of the den, Goofy hops alongside me. We get outside into the cold and leave the world behind. I don't notice, but as we cross the border of the world, we change back to normal.

The winter forest fades from view and a new one comes into form, a world that appears to also be a forest, although, this one is more summery. We land on it and almost immediately a young woman steps out of tree line to greet us.


End file.
